Love Much?
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Sequel to SHES BACK! With Trouble This guy wont stop bothering Dana, now she has to pretend to be Logans girlfriend, after he dumped her...should be interesting...ML, CZ, DL? read 2 find outtt!
1. SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!

Dana P.O.V

Okay, so get this. I've been back at PCA for about four months, and I've been asked out at least twenty times. Weird huh? OH YEA! Well anyway, right now I'm walking across campus with my headphones in my ears. I get lost in the song and don't notice someone come up behind me.

"HEY BABE!! Listen, what's a hot girl like you doin out here by yourself?" See what I mean? I turn around to see a guy about four inches taller then me, a muscular build, with blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Ummm, NO!" I scream. Usually as soon as I say no, the guy knows that I shouldn't be bothered. Apparently not this one.

"C'mon, my names Antoine, and you must be Dana. Wow, you really are as pretty as they say. Prettier if I am not mistaken." Antoine says. I turn back around at him. He has a goofy smile on his face and is looking down at me.

"WOULD YOU GO AWAY?!" I scream at him.

"Not until I can get a date and be your boyfriend." He whispers. I sigh angrily and clench my fists.

"I…I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!" I lie. He just stands there, smiling like an idiot.

"Who?" He asks. Oh jeez…uhhhh…I KNO!

"Uhh…LOGAN REESE." I immediately say. Wh-wait LOGAN!! WHY IS HIS NAME ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE THAT COMES TO MIND?!!!

"Reese? HAHA!! Where is he then?" He asks me. He is really testing my temper isn't he?!!

"Uhh, at the fountain!!" I respond and turn around.

"Then let's go!!" He yells and pulls me along. I find Logan at the fountain sitting by himself.

"Uhhh…okay." I say and walk over to him. He smirks at me and I smirk back. I sit on his lap watching Antoine the whole time.

"Hey Dana, so you finally agreed to have a little make-out session?" Logan says. I nervously laugh.

"Just go along with this okay? I'll explain later." I whisper. He looks confused but quickly covers it up. I smile and give him a light kiss on the cheek. I get up and walk over to Antoine.

"See?" I say.

"You know, I will steal you from him, and you will be mine." He says and runs off. What a psycho. Logan comes up to me with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"That kid with the blond hair wouldn't stop following me around asking me out. So I said I had a boyfriend, and when he asked me who, for some weirdo reason…your name popped into my head. He wanted proof so I gave him proof." I finished. Logan just smirked and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"So I have to act like your boyfriend until this guy stops annoying you? NICE!" Logan responds.

"Ya, but he's not here now so…" I twist his arm behind him and push him a good way away from me.

"Whatever." He says and walks off. Logan Reese is going to be my fake boyfriend. Should be interesting…

**FIRST CHAPTER!! OKAY, REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!! GIVE ME IDEAS!! PLEASE!! **

**Peace-----**

**-Talar**


	2. Logans lap

Disclaimer: I do not own zoey 11

Dana P.O.V

I walk back to the dorm and find the whole gang there, including Logan. I shut the door and walk over to my bed.

"Dana, you wanna play truth or dare?" Michael asks me. I shrug my shoulders and sit up.

"Okay, Logan. Truth or Dare?" Chase asks. Everyone is sitting on the floor except for me.

"Dare, duh." He answers.

"Okay I dare you to uhhh…" Chase was still thinking.

"Kiss Dana." Lola simply finished. My eyes went wide with shock and I think my jaw almost hit the floor.

**WHAT?!! I HATE LOGAN!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KISS HIM?!!! **I thought.

_You know you don't hate him. Just admit it Dana, you've always loved him. The way he fights with you, and when his name came out of your mouth when you told Antoine you had a boyfriend, you couldn't be happier._

Stupid conscience. Logan just smirked and walked over to me. I thought he would immediately kiss me, but…no. He was a perfect gentleman, if you wanna put it that way. He held my hand and made me lay down on the bed. He got on top of me and never let go of my hand. He touched my cheek with his other hand and slowly leaned in to kiss me. My heart was racing a mile a minute and I couldn't think. He gently placed his lips on mine. It was a short kiss, but so soft and sweet. I swear I felt a shock surge through me as soon as he placed his lips on mine.

He pulled back and got off of me. I just lay there, breathless. That kiss was amazing. I snapped back to reality and sat up, but I couldn't focus my mind.

"Dana, Truth or Dare?" Zoey asked me. I looked at everyone and tried to focus.

"Umm…Dare." I responded. Zoey got an evil look on her face and smirked.

"I dare you too…sit on Logan's lap the rest of the game." She finished. I put an annoyed look on my face and made my way over to Logan. I sat on his lap.

"Well, well, well…comfy Cruz?" He smirked. I looked at him.

"No, not really. I've sat on MUCH comfier laps than this one, trust me Reese." I replied and smirked. He was left speechless.

"Well, we'll see about that. Hey guys, you wanna go to Sushi Rox? I'm gettin hungry." Logan said. Everyone agreed and walked out.

"We'll be right there." He finished and shut the door. I gave him a confused look and he just smirked at me.

"We'll see how much you'll want me after this." Was all he said. I didn't get why he said that, but I couldn't make sense of it. He pulled me onto the bed and got on top. He started to kiss my neck. That little devil found my 'Spot' and as soon as he found it, I gasped. He trailed kisses up my jawline and his lips found mine. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance.

_You want him Dana, don't you?_

Yes. Oh god I do.

"Logan…please…I…need…you." Was all I said. He smirked and got off of me. I was so confused.

"See ya around Cruz." Was all he said and left. I was so mad. I got up and tried to find him, but no luck. That bastard had already disappeared.

I really cant believe this. I walked to Sushi Rox to bump into none other then Antoine.

"Hey babe, so…where ya goin?" He asked me. I'm already mad, and he wants to make it worse. Hey, its his funeral.

"To meet Logan so get out of my way." I answered.

"Oh, the boyfriend." Did I mention he was a psycho? Cause he is.

"Yes, the boyfriend now MOVE!" I reply. I shove him so hard he fall's to the ground and I continue into the restaurant. I walk in and pull Logan out of his chair.

"Come here." I say. We walk out of Sushi Rox and onto the basketball court.

"What?" He asks.

"WHAT?!! LOGAN!! You tease me and MAKE ME want you and then you leave me?" I said. What an idiot.

"Oh ya. Just a little somethin to get back at you." GET BACK AT ME?!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!

"For what?" I asked.

"For saying I didn't have a comfy lap." WOW!! What an idiot.

Ladies and Gentlemen: Psycho #2.

**I liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Added a little bit of Antoine in it. Tell me your thoughts and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	3. Revenge, Antoines threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Dana P.O.V

Psycho #2 is right.

I walked away from Logan and made my way to the beach. I sat down and looked up at the sky. I sighed and lay down. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

"Dana." I opened my eyes to find Antoine standing in front of me. I angrily sighed and stood up.

"What do you want psycho?" I said.

"1. I am NOT a psycho. 2. where's Mr. Big shot?" He asked. I looked at him strait in the eyes and just as I was about to answer, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist.

"Right here. Where he belongs." I recognized that voice. I slightly turned my head so I could see Logan out of the corner of my eye.

"I would watch it pretty boy. That babe of yours has a lot of guys jealous. They hate you for having her. I would sleep with one eye open if I was you." Antoine said and walked off.

"Psycho much?" Logan acknowledged. I turned around to meet his gaze.

"That's what I said." I finished and wrapped my arms around his neck. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he smiled.

"Well, what was that for? He asked.

"Cause you have good timing. C'mon." I pulled him by the arm and led him to his dorm. I could tell he had a goofy smile on his face. I pulled him into his dorm room and closed the door. I pinned him up against the wall and kissed him full force on the lips. His tongue snuck into my mouth and I pulled his shirt off. I led him to the bed and undid his jeans. I pulled them off and looked at his boxers.

"Excited much?" I said.

"Only for you babe." He answered.

"Good." I simply replied. I got off of him and walked over to the door.

"CRUZ! Where are you going?"

"See ya Reese." I simply answered. I walked out and went back to dorm 101. Smiling the whole way. He teases me, I tease him back. That's what he gets. I walked in and lay on my bed. I turned on my ipod and put it on shuffle.

_Said I'd moved on and I'd leave it alone,  
But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,  
I got lost in a blink of an eye, and I could never get back, no I never got back.  
You were not there when I wanted to say,  
That you were everything right and it wasn't you but me that changed,  
Now I've got to go it alone, but I will never give up,  
No I'll never give up._

What am I fighting for, there must be something more,  
For all these words I sing, do you feel anything?

Said I'm OK, but I know how to lie,  
You were all that i had, you were delicate and hard to find,   
Got lost in the back of my mind, and I could never get back, no I never got back.  
You were not there when I needed to say,  
I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning around for days,  
Now I've got to go it alone, but I will never give up,  
No I'll never give up.

What am I fighting for, there must be something more, 

For all these words I sing, do you feel anything?

What am I fighting for?  
What am I fighting for?

Never give up on this

Said I'm OK, but I know how to lie,  
I will never give up, no I'll never give up.

What am I fighting for, there must be something more,  
For all these words I sing, do you feel anything?

What am I fighting for? (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)  
What am I fighting for? (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)

Said that I'd fight for the one that I found,  
I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,  
I fight you're a part of me now, and I will never give up,  
No I'll never give up

I like this song. It's cool. It describes me. I would never give up, being the way I am. I heard a knock at the door and set down my ipod. I answered it to come face to face with Logan.

"Hey Logan." I greeted. I was smirking.

"Don't HEY LOGAN me Cruz!" He said and rushed past me.

"What are you talking about?" I innocently asked. I shut the door and sat on my bed.

"You left me and my 'friend' alone when my 'friend' was all 'happy'!!! You are truly an evil person." Logan finished. I started to laugh.

"Hey, you made me want you, I made you want me." I answered.

"Ya, but I didn't go that far." He replied.

"It doesn't matter." I 'matter-of-factly' answered.

"I may not be your real boyfriend, but no need to be that cruel." Logan said. I smiled and sat on my bed.

"Hey, I did what I had to do." I replied and looked at him.

"Whatever Cruz. That just shows how much you really want me." He said and left. He left me with my mouth hanging open. THAT LITTLE….UGH!!!!!

"LOGAN!! JEEZE REESE GET BACK HERE!!" I yelled. I rushed out of Butler hall only to bump into the idiot himself.

"If you wanted me that much you could've just called." HE said and turned around to face me.

"Logan, listen to me and listen good. You may only be pretending to be my boyfriend because of that psycho Antoine, but listen. You have no right to say I want you because I don't." I finished and walked off. I was walking for a good ten minutes when I Antoine comes up in front of me.

"What?" I angrily say.

"Well, I overheard your discussion with Logan. So, he was only acting like your boyfriend. That means technically your still single." He said and stepped closer to me.

"Still, don't touch me." I said and backed away.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Cruz, I'm not gonna touch you. For now anyway." He finished and walked off. I stood there in a daze.

What the Fuck just happened?

**Ch. 3!! This was pretty interesting. With Antoine threatining Dana and everything. This story is going to be pretty long though so don't worry. This is just getting started. Logan and Dana are NOT together, just to answer some peoples questions. REVEIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	4. Zoey and who!  YOUR RELATED!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Dana P.O.V

_What the Fuck just happened?_

I stood there in a daze. It took me a few minutes, but I recovered from what Antoine said and walked off. I walked into the lounge to find the gang sitting there playing some game.

"Hey Dana, wanna play?" Michael asked me.

"It would help if I knew WHAT you were playing." I responded. I took a seat on a blue beanbag and opened a green Blix.

"Oh, Spin-the-bottle, truth or dare." Chase answered.

"Okay." I stated.

"Wait, count me in." I turned my head to see Logan walk into the lounge with a smirk on his face. He sat on the couch next to Mike.

"Okay, I'll start." Lola stated. She spun the bottle and it landed on Mr. ego himself.

"Okay Logan, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He simply answered.

"Okay, I dare you to…give me fifty bucks." She finished. I started laughing.

"HEY! YOU CANT DO THAT!!" Logan yelled.

"Yes I can, now give." Lola replied and stuck her hand out. Logan grunted and took out a fifty from his pocket.

"Lets continue this upstairs." Zoey said. We all agreed and walked upstairs to the dorm, it's a lot more comfy.

"Okay, my turn." Logan acknowledged and spun the bottle. It landed on Chase.

"Matthews, truth or dare?" Logan asked.

"Dare." Chase replied.

"Gutsy, aren't we? I dare you to kiss Zoey." Logan finished and smirked. THANK GOD!! Chase turned red and rubbed the back of his neck.

"O-Okay." He stuttered. He leaned in and kissed Zoey. It eventually turned into a make-out session, which I had to pull apart.

"Okay, Chase just spin." I said. He nodded and spun the bottle, only to land on me…joy.

"D, truth or dare?" He asked me. What does he think I'm gonna pick, truth? Nah son see, that's why I'm not a sissy.

"Dare Matthews." I replied.

"Okay, I dare you to wear Logan's shirt for the rest of the day." I rolled my eyes and looked at Logan. He smirked.

"Gimme." I stuck out my hand. He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out five minutes later.

"Okay, happy?" I said and sat down. Logan…was shirtless. HOTT much? WHOW DANA!! You do NOT like him! Moving on with life…

I spun the bottle and it landed on Lola.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth." What a sissy.

"Do you like Michael?" I asked, she turned red and buried her face in her hands.

"Yes." She answered. Mike looked at her and smiled. He held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too babe." He answered. Lola smiled the widest I've ever seen a person smile.

"Okay you two, spin." Logan said. Demanding much? Jeez. Lola spun the bottle and it landed on Logan.

"Logan, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." He cockily answered.

"Okay, I dare you to…take your pants off, and walk around campus in your boxers." Lola said and Logan flushed a shade of red I have never seen before.

"Uhhh…fine." He answered. He took off his jeans and walked out the door. We followed him around campus. I heard catcalls from the guys, making fun of him, and some girls couldn't stop staring at the self-absorbed pig. We eventually walked back to room 101 and just forgot about the game. I heard someone knock on the door, everyone was busy so I answered it.

"What?" I asked. I saw none other than Antoine standing in the doorway.

"What?" I repeated. My voice got colder, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Umm…is Zoey here?" He asked. I nodded and turned around.

"ZOEY!!! DOOR!" I screamed. She walked over to the door and hugged Antoine. She kissed him. Then-w-wait…SHE KISSED HIM?!!

"Zoey, who-who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, guys, this is my boyfriend. Antoine Charles." My mouth hung open and I looked over at Chase. He hung his head low and looked ultra depressed.

"H-You." Logan said and came up behind me.

"What happened to your pants Reese? Keeping Dana busy?" He responded.

"OH HELLZZ NAH!!! GET OUT OF MY FACE ANTOINE!!! WHY DON'T YOU GO HIT ON SOME GIRL HUH? CAUSE I COULD'VE SWORN YOU WERE HITTING ON ME TWO DAYS AGO!!!" I screamed. Zoey had a look of shock on her face and narrowed her eyes at me. I walked over to my bed and watched as Zoey slammed the door shut and walked away with that annoying son of a bitch.

"Wow, Dana. What was that about?" Lola asked. I guess her and Mike stopped making-out for like five minutes to listen to what the fuck was going on.

"Nothing. I'm going for a walk." I responded and walked out.

"And DON'T…Come looking for me." I quickly added before I rushed out. I walked into the lounge and quickly found myself against the wall. No one was in the lounge and it was dark.

"What?" I asked. I looked at Antoine strait in his beady little eyes.

"You made my life a living hell do you know that? First, I hear that my cousin Pierre dies, and then…you make Zoey dump me." Oh, did I mention that after that Pierre incident…Logan broke up with me. Saying we needed to take a break.

"You…your Pierre's cousin?!! That explains why you're a bastard I guess." I responded. I couldn't believe this.

"Ya, and he told me about a little bitch named Dana…something. Anyway, he told me to come and look for you and make Logan dump you." He finished. I couldn't believe this!!!

"CRUZ! ITS DANA CRUZ GODDAMNIT!! YOU MADE LOGAN DUMP ME?!!! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so pissed.

Now, the fuckers gonna get whats comin to him.

**OOOOO!! Okay, I decided, this is going to be some twisted sequel to SHES BACK! With trouble. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**-Talar**


	5. dealing with this, fun after tears

Disclaimer: Do not own notin, jeezzzz

Dana P.O.V

_Now, the fuckers gonna get whats comin to him._

I got angry and clenched my fists, I narrowed my eyes and grinded my teeth together. HE stood there with a goofy smile on his face. So…I did the only thing I could think of. I punched the fucker strait in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Antoine stepped back and held his stomach. He fell to the ground and I started to beat him.

"I HATE YOU!! GO AWAY!!" I guess that was pretty damn loud because Chase, Lola, Michael, and Logan ran downstairs to find me beating the shit outta this fucker.

"DANA!!" Logan screamed and held me back. I struggled to free from his grip, soon enough, I felt Michael and Chase holding me back as well.

"LET GO OF ME!! I NEED TO BEAT THE FUCKERS FACE IN!" I finished and watched as Antoine ran off like a small child. I calmed down and looked at everyone.

"DANA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Michael exclaimed.

"GUESS WHAT?!!! YOU REMEMBER PIERRE?!!!" I asked, anger noticeable in my voice.

"Ya, the bastard's dead. What about him?" Lola said as she walked over and joined us.

"WELL, ANTOINE IS HIS COUSIN, AND APPARENTLY, HE MADE LOGAN DUMP ME!" I finished and ran off. I ran all the way to the dorm, not bothering to stop for anyone. I opened the door to my dorm and slammed it shut, I ran to my bed, there I was…sprawled out on my bed, anger fuming in me…tears threatening to fall.

"I can't believe this shit." I said to myself. I rolled over and faced the wall. I let the tears freely fall. I wiped my face on Logan's shirt, which I was still wearing. It was really comfy and I felt safe in it. I closed my eyes and silently cried.

"Dana, are you okay? I hate seeing you cry. You know that." I turned around to find Logan looking down at me. I let the tears fall. Not bothering to look tough in front of him. He kneeled down and pushed my hair back, he wiped my eyes and looked so caring.

"Dana, what's wrong? Please tell me. I know we're not together anymore…but I'm still here for you. Please." He softly said.

"L-Lo…Logan. Wh-at, i-f this psycho tries to…to…" I couldn't finish. He held me close and I cried into his bare chest.

"To what D?" He said and stroked my hair.

"To…hurt me. Logan, he's a psycho, and his cousin was a psycho. I cant believe I'm saying this but…I'm scared Logan." I finished and looked at him in the eyes.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Dana, it's okay to be scared. This guy IS a psycho. Everyone is here for you though. Especially me. So please Dana, now that you know why I dumped you…please forgive me? Friends at least?" He finished. I smiled and never broke my stare.

"Your forgiven, and friends." I finished and hugged him.

"Now, c'mon. I need my shirt back." He complained.

"No. It's comfy." I said and wrapped my arms around myself.

"C'mon Cruz." He said and inched closer.

"NO!" I screamed and ran away. I screeched as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Logan carried me bridal style and ran down to the lounge. He ran outside and all the way to his dorm.

"REESE!! PUT ME DOWN!" I said. I laughed and hung onto his neck.

"Nah, I'm good." He said and opened the door to his room. He threw me onto his bed and got on top of me. He started to tickle me.

"Lo-LO-LOGAN!! S-sto-STOP!!" I said in between laughs.

"Only because your you." He said and got off of me. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a red wife beater.

"So…anything good happenin lately?" He said as he sat next to me.

"The fact that you teased me? Or the fact that I find it VERY annoying." I replied.

"HEY! I only did it because you said my lap wasn't comfy. I think I have a comfy lap." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I already got back at you, so I'm good." I said and chuckled.

"Okay, well…we'll see about that." He said and got on top of me again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This." He simply answered. He nibbled on my neck and traced circles around my breasts. I moaned in pleasure.

"Want me Cruz?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered.

"Good." He said and got off.

"REESE!" I screamed and pinned him to the floor.

"Well, well, well. Now let's see." I said and sucked on his neck lightly. I heard his breathing get shallower as my hand made it's way down his toned stomach. I stopped at the waistline of his boxers and traced my hand over his jeans. I grabbed his balls and he yelped.

"Want me Reese?" I questioned.

"Mmhmmmmm D-Dana…" He groaned.

"Bye Logan." I said and walked over to the door. I opened it and almost fainted. There was Chase and Zoey, in a full liplock.

"LOGAN!" I harshly whispered.

"Wha-OH MY GOD!" He screamed.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME MATTHEWS!" We both screamed at the same time. They broke away from the kiss and blushed. Zoey held his hand and he turned even more red.

"Rightttt, hi guys." Chase nervously greeted.

"Ya…hi." I said and walked away.

"Cruz wait! I'M NOT GONNA BE STUCK IN THE ROOM WATCHIN THESE TWO MAKE OUT!" Logan yelled after me. I turned my head and waited for him to catch up.

"Where to now?" He asked.

"It's 7. I don't know. Where's Mike and Lola?" I asked. We were walking across campus and the sun was setting.

"I don't know, probably making-out somewhere." He answered.

"Dana, you know. In this light, you look prettier than usual, if that's even possible." I turned to face Logan and blushed. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"W-W-Well…umm…wanna go to the courts?" I stuttered.

"Beats nothing." He said and walked with me. We soon arrived at the basketball courts and sat on the bleachers.

"So, Cruz. If you could do anything right now, what would it be?" He asked.

"I don't know. Not being stuck with you?" I jokingly stated.

"Well, well, well…I see how it is." He replied. A harsh wind blew and I scooted closer to Logan. He wrapped his arms around me and made me feel warm.

"Logan, if you were stuck with anyone on an island for the rest of your life, who would it be?" I asked. He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Honestly Dana…You." I was surprised.

"Logan." I whispered. He leaned in to kiss me, I leaned in and then…

"DANA! LOGAN!!!" We snapped our heads toward the sound. Mike and Lola were running towards us.

"Way to ruin a moment." Logan grumbled under his breath.

"What?" I coldly stated. I'm sorry but they ruined our MOMENT!!!

"We…Saw…we saw…" Mike was obviously out of breath.

"We heard Antoine saying that he's gonna hurt Zoey. Badly. We, we don't know what to do." Lola finished.

"Oh no." Logan and I whispered.

Shit, no.

**Okayzzzz, nice chapter. Lots of DL stuffz in it, and some CZ. ML too! Okay, like I said before, don't worry…this story is gonna be pretty damn long, so don't worry, the action is JUST BEGINNING! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	6. textz, and a movie

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!...I wish I did though…hehe enjoy!

Dana P.O.V

_Shit, no._

This cant happen, not now. See, after Logan dumped me, Zoey dumped Chase and Michael dumped Lola. I don't know why Mike dumped Lola, but Zoey dumped Chase to go after Antoine, as I heard.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Logan screamed. We both stood up and ran over to them.

"I…I think in the guy's lounge. LETS GO!" Mike answered. We ran all the way to the lounge to find Zoey and Chase watching TV. Not to far away watching them was Antoine. He had an evil glint in his eyes and was sipping his Blix. I should know that glint, I get it all the time.

"Logan, I think he's planning something." I said.

"Ya, he gets that evil glint in his eye like you do when your planning to hurt me." He chuckled and I hit his arm.

"OW, anyway…I don't know what he's planning, but we cant let him hurt them." Logan finished.

"True, let's get outta here. HEY ZOEY! CHASE!! WANNA GO BACK TO THE DORM WITH US? WE WERE PLANNIN ON PLAYIN…" I was lost. I didn't know.

"TRUTH OR DARE!! CMON!" Lola finished for me. Thank god.

"Okay." Zoey answered. They walked over to us and I saw Antoine get unbelievably red. Someone has anger issues. We walked back to 101 and sat in a circle.

"Zoey, we have to tell you something. Stay away from Antoine. He's planning on hurting you. Trust us Zoey." Lola said. Zoey's eyes went wide and Chase pulled her into a hug. The color drained from both their faces.

"Thanks for telling us guys. Now, how about we watch a movie to get our minds off of him?" Zoey said. We all agreed and sat on the couch, and floor. It was, Zoey, Chase, Logan, and me on the couch. Mike and Lola were on the floor.

"What to watch…hmmm…how bout this?" Chase said and held up "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Okay." Mike said and they popped it in. I cant take scary movies. I know, me of all people. I'm tough, but I absolutely HATE horror flicks. We were fifteen minutes into the movie and my face was buried into Logan's chest. Chase was holding Zoey. Mike was hugging Lola. The guys looked terrified.

"SHUT THE FUCKIN THING OFF!" I screamed. Logan got up and shut it off.

"WE ARE NEVER WATCHING HORROR FLICKS AGAIN!!!" He screamed.

"I have never been more scared in my life." Mike said. I have, with that damn Pierre. That was fuckin scary. Someone's phone went off and scared the living shit out of all of us. It was mine. I opened it to find a text.

**From: 666-666-666**

_Having fun? I'd be terrified right now if I were you, warn your friends Dana. I'm gonna avenge my cousin, and I'm gonna take my anger out on all six of you._

_-AC_

I shut my phone and swallowed hard. I knew those initials.

"Holy…Shit." I softly said.

"D, you k?" Logan came over and sat next to me. I shook my head 'no.'

"What's wrong?" He asked, I showed him the text and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Guys, I would sleep in the dorm tonight if I were you." Logan said.

"Why?" Chase asked. Logan took my phone and showed him. Chase's eyes went wide with horror and he held on even tighter to Zoey.

"Looks like Mike and Lola are knocked out." I said. We didn't even notice them climb up to the top bunk.

"Well, I have to sleep in Zoey's bed, you two figure something out." Chase said and climbed into bed with his girlfriend.

"Floor. You. Now." I said and climbed into my bed.

"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Because, it's my dorm. Goodnight Logan." I replied and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to someone's grunting. I looked around to find it was 1:15 AM. I looked at where I was. I must have rolled off my bed because I saw Logan looking down at me.

"Wow, you even want me in your sleep. I knew I was hot, but wow." Logan said.

"Shut up." I said and tried to climb back into my bed. I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me down.

"Logan!" I harshly whispered.

"C'mon Dana, it's lonely down here." He said and pouted.

"Will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Ya." He answered.

"Fine, no funny business. Night." I said and fell asleep. I felt his arms go around my waist and hold me close. I thought Coco would have surely come in to check on us a few hours before, but it's her day off, so we were lucky. I fell asleep without any disturbance.

"Logan, Dana. WAKE UP!" I heard Mike's voice but I refused to get up. I guess Logan did too, because his arms were still around my waist. My eyes were closed and I was comfy.

"Lord, I swear…these two act like their dating, when their not. WAKE UP!" I heard Mike. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Zoey, Chase, Mike, and Lola were all standing there looking down at us.

"What?" I said. I quickly looked at Logan and I saw him open his eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I guess he didn't notice the gang yet.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and looked down. I looked back at the gang. They looked at us like we were crazy. I looked back at Logan. Great, Mr. Ego only had his boxers on, and I had his huge T-shirt on with ultra short-shorts. So it looked like we did something we didn't.

"Well, I guess you guys got busy last night." Mike said. I glared at him and got up.

"No, Barrett, we didn't. I fell off my bed and Logan made me sleep there. NO FUNNY BUISNESS!" I finished and looked back at Logan. He was asleep.

"REESE! WAKE UP!" I said and kicked him in the gut.

"OOF! I'm UP!! LORD!" He said and stood up. I heard my phone go off and went to answer it. It was another text.

**From: 666-666-666**

_Have a nice night Dana? Considering you fell asleep with Logan. Watch yourself babe. I'm gonna get all 6 of you when you least expect it._

_-AC_

I couldn't close my phone. My eyes went wide with shock and I felt the gang looking over my shoulder.

Psycho, Freak, Stalker, Idiot…the list keeps adding up, this guy has ISSUES!

I guess I can add that to the list to…

**Ch. 6! I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW PLZZ!!**

**-Talar**


	7. a little fight, and terror

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Dana P.O.V

_I guess I can add that to the list too…_

"C'mon guys, lets go get some breakfast." Mike suggested. I shut my phone and swallowed hard. We all agreed and soon enough we were all laughing and talking at our usual table again.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Babe…HOT STUFF!! You okay?" I shot my eyes open and glared at Logan.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't call me Babe, or Hot Stuff. Understand Reese? Or I'll personally make sure you'll never be able to have children. Got it?" I threatened. He looked down at his pants then back up at me.

"You wouldn't hurt my babies…would you?" He asked. He placed both hands over the zipper of his pants.

"Call me those names again and just watch me. I would Reese. So DON'T! Test me." I finished and found the whole gang staring at us.

"Rightttt….I'm gonna throw this away." I said and got up. I threw my stuff away and just as I was walking back, I felt someone pull me to the ground. I was staring into evil eyes.

"Nice to see you Ms. Cruz." Antoine said. I glared at him. He had me pinned down to the ground, behind the trashcan, so no one could see us.

"Get the FUCK OFF JACKASS!!" I screamed. I guess these people were deaf, or they were deaf. Not much of a choice there.

"Nah, I'm good. Now, unlike my cousin, I know not to abuse a woman. I do know however, how to be cruel." He finished. Just as I was about to ask what he was talking about, he kissed me. I felt like dying. Gagging, even making out with Logan is better. Wait…of course it is…he's an AMAZING KISSER! However, Antoine…the worst I have ever seen. I somehow managed to push him off me. I ran back to my dorm and didn't stop by the table for anything. Screw classes, I'm in danger here, AGAIN!

"Dana…wait!!" I turned my head slightly and saw Logan chasing after me. I ran into my dorm room and leaned on the wall. I sat down against the wall and screwed my eyes shut. This isn't a game anymore. It really isn't. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to keep them back, but no luck. Soon enough, I felt someone wipe the tears away. I opened my eyes and saw Logan sitting in front of me. He got up and locked the door and sat down next to me.

"Dana, are you okay?" He asked me. I shook my head 'yes.' I felt my phone vibrate and groaned. I knew who it was from, but I didn't want to answer it. Stupid Texts. I decided to answer it. Just as I was about to flip my phone open, Logan stopped me.

"D. Don't, it'll just cause everyone more trouble. And don't say that your okay, because your not." He finished. I wanted to deny it. So I did.

"LOGAN! I'M FINE!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! DON'T YOU HAVE CLASS?!" I screamed. I looked at him, the look of concern was gone from his eyes, it was replaced with a look of…hurt, and anger.

"Fine, if this is the SHIT I GET FOR TRYING TO HELP YOU, THEN I SHOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER!!" Logan screamed and ran out the door. I'm just screwing up my life, one day at a time. I decided to open the text, despite what Mr. Jackass said.

**From: 666-666-666**

_NOW! Your gonna get it…and by the way, ever reject me again, and we'll see what happenz. I said I wasn't abusive like Pierre. But u made me change my mind. C u 2nite Dana. Oh, and wear something that I can easily slip off okay? _

_-AC_

WHAT THE FUCK?!!! Lord no…no no no no fuck NO! I decided just to walk around campus. Class will just make me think more, and trust me, I do not need to think, all that's gonna do is screw me up…like I'm not already. I sighed and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breath and walked out. I put my ipod on shuffle and walked around campus.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Apparently, I do walk alone. I have no one. Logan ran out and is pissed at me, I cant really rely on Zoey, I think…Lola is really the only one I can trust at the moment. I walked back to the dorm to find Antoine sitting on my bed. I accidentally shut the door and when I turned back around to open it, it wouldn't open!

"Hello Dana. I see you followed the instructions on my text." He said and walked over to me. He placed both hands on either side of me and pinned me to the door. I tried to get away, but his grip was too tight.

"Get off of me you jackass!!" I screamed. He just pinned me down harder and looked at me strait in the eyes.

"No." He said and continued.

I cant believe this, I really cant…

**What happened? Review or I will NOT update…by the way, sorry if the next chapter takes a while…the holidays are next week and I'm ultra busy. But I WILL try to update. **

**REVIEW!**

**Peace.**

**-Talar**


	8. the talk, and the courts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Dana P.O.V

_I cant believe this, I really cant…_

I struggled trying to push him off of me. He just pressed his body harder into mine. He pinned my arms against the wall and one hand traveled up my shirt, and the other went down my pants, I got an idea…

Since I couldn't use my arms, I'll use my legs. I kicked the fucker in his balls and ran out the door.

"So NOW the fuckin door decides to work." I mumble as I run. I don't know where, but I have to get away. I run out of Butler hall and fall over some idiot's backpack. I expect to fall and feel a stinging pain, but instead, I feel a pair of muscular arms catch me. I look up to find…LOGAN?!!! Wait…back it up here, he's supposed to be mad at me.

"Dana, are you okay?" He asks as he lifts me up. Without a word, I start to cry and hug him. I bury my head in his chest and I feel him tighten his grip around me.

"Calm down…shhh, what happened?" He asked. I looked up at him. He had that look of concern back on his face. I didn't care if the whole campus could see us! I felt safe in his arms, and nothing could change that.

"L-Lo-Logan, Antoine…he…I…can we go back to your dorm?" I stuttered. He nodded his head 'yes' and we walked to his dorm room. He never let go of me the whole way. Once we got in the room he shut and made sure to lock the door.

"Dana." He said as he sat down next to me on his bed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I asked. Before I tell him anything, I need to understand why he isn't mad.

"Dana, I might get mad and we might fight…a lot, but I could never stay mad at you. You're too special to me. If I stayed mad at you, I don't think I could live with myself, it would be the hardest thing to do. Dana, your smile brightens my day, your laugh, every time I hear it, I can't help but smile. You're beautiful and if anyone tells you otherwise, then they're wrong. I don't think guys these days know how to treat a woman. Dana, I might be PCA's 'player' but I know the difference between a beautiful girl and a sexy one, you just happen to be both. Overall, as hard as I try, I can never stay mad at you for more than like ten minutes." Logan finished. I had tears in my eyes again.

"Logan." I said. I was crying.

"Dana, now will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. I nodded 'yes' and looked at him. He wiped the tears from my face and looked into my eyes.

"Antoine tried to-to…rape me." I softly said. Logan had I look of shock on his face.

"Are you going to be okay Dana? The last thing I want to see is seeing you without a smile or even a sexy smirk on your face." He replied. I smiled and placed my hand over his.

"I think I'm gonna be alright." I said. He smiled.

"Hey guys, let's play a game!" Lola announced while walking through the door. They saw our hands and had surprised looks on their faces. We quickly pulled our hands away and blushed.

"W-W-What game?" Logan stuttered. AWWWWWW he is SOOO cute when he stutters!!

"Ummmm…7 minutes in heaven!!" Lola replied.

"Fine. Pairings?" I asked.

"Okay, pairings…Mike and me, Zoey and Chase, and you and Logan. Okay, let's go." My cousin finished and we all went into a different closet.

"Dana, I think I deserve a make-out session." Logan said as he smirked.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked.

"Because!! I saved you from falling flat on your face!!" He responded like a five year old. I smirked.

"Okay." I said and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"HEY!" Logan complained.

"Well, look at that, seven minutes gone, I'm outta here Logan." I said and opened the door to find everyone standing there.

"Give us a minute." Logan said and pulled me back into the closet. He shut the door and gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked for a make-out session, not a little kiss!!" He whined.

"So? What are you gonna do about it hmmmmm?" I questioned. He smirked and pulled me into a heated kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and my hands made their way down his toned stomach. I took off his shirt and pulled his shorts down to his ankles.

"Lord, even in a closet. These two have issues!" I heard Michael comment. I broke the kiss and saw everybody staring. This is basically how it looked…Logan had his arms on the wall so I couldn't get away. My tank top was down to my waist and we looked messy. Considering Logan had no shirt on and his shorts were in fact around his ankles. I glared at them for interrupting and I saw Logan shoot them the dirtiest look I have ever seen. I pulled my tank top back up and walked out. I heard Logan walk up behind me.

"So much for that. So Dana, can we go to the basketball courts?" He asked as we made our way out of the guys dorm.

"Sure but why?" I asked.

"You'll see, c'mon." He replied and pulled me along. The moon was shining brightly overhead, and the night looked beautiful. We sat on the bleachers and I looked up at the sky.

"Dana, can I ask you something?" I turned to meet Logan's gaze.

"Ya." I answered.

"I came here with you tonight because, honestly, this is where we first met. During that basketball game, once I saw you, I knew I was in love. So this is where I think I should ask this. Dana Alexa Cruz, will you go out with me?" Logan finished. I was shocked. I…Wow.

"Logan…"

**HAHA!! CLIFFIEEE!! I'm maddddd evil!! REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT SHE SAYS!! **

**Peace**

**-Talar**


	9. feelings and kisses

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own zoey 101

"_Logan…"_

Dana P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. I mean…I obviously still had feelings for him. As hard as I try not to, I do. It's apparent I love him, but…I don't know if I want to put up with him. You know? Him with other girls, everything, but it's clear that he would do anything for me. He loves me. Logan Mitchell Reese loves me. And I think…I just might love him too.

"Logan…I…" I looked at him. My breath was caught in my throat and I looked up at the sky.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way that you used to Dana. I guess…I thought there was still something there. Sorry for wasting your time." Logan said. I looked at him as he walked away.

"LOGAN!! WAIT!" I yelled after him. He snapped his head towards me and looked at me. Our eyes locked and I got lost in his gorgeous eyes.

"Ya?" He said as he jogged over to me.

"Help." I whispered. I looked down at the ground and felt Logan lift my chin up with his finger.

"Help?" He questioned while looking into my eyes.

"Help. I need you to promise me that you will always help me. Logan there's no denying the fact that we still love each other. Ever since you broke-up with me, Logan. That night, I cried. I have never cried that much in my life. I cried the whole night Logan. So Help. Help me and promise not to break my heart. Because frankly, I don't think I could handle heartbreak." I finished and started to cry. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and hugged me.

"Dana, I promise." He replied. I hugged him tighter and pulled away. I looked into his eyes and gently kissed him. It was true that Logan was taller than me, so I got up on my tip toes and closed my eyes. I pulled away after the kiss and he looked at me so caringly.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

"What do you think Reese?" I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Alright! Dana, you just made me the luckiest guy alive." He said. I smiled and laughed a little at this.

"Fucker." I turned around to see Antoine with a gun in his hand.

"Antoine. Please don't." I whispered loud enough so he could hear me. I looked at Logan, I saw…tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't shoot. This is just a warning. Be afraid." He said and walked off.

"Dana." I head Logan softly say. I looked at him and he wrapped his arms around me. I never felt so safe in my life.

"Logan. Can me and the girls sleep in your room tonight?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course. C'mon it's late, let's go." He said and put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. We walked into room 32 and found the whole gang there.

"Guys, the girls are sleeping here tonight. We don't trust Antoine." Logan harshly whispered. 

"Alright then." Chase said and looked at the clock. 11:25 PM.

"Logan, you have anything I could wear?" I asked. He nodded and went into his drawers. He pulled out a black wife beater, and basketball shorts.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Guys? Are you not telling us something?" Zoey questioned as she climbed into Chase's bed.

"Ya. Me and Logan are together again." I replied. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked back out and found everyone except Logan asleep. I walked over to find him dressed only in gym shorts. I turned off the light and climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Logan. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Dana." He whispered back. A few minutes later, I felt his hands travel up and down my shirt.

"I think you would look better without those clothes on." He whispered and started to lightly suck on my neck. I let out a soft moan and turned around to face him. I kissed him hard on the lips. He bit down on my bottom lip and asked for entrance to my mouth which I happily provided. My hands traveled up and down his chest and abs. His hands found their way under my shirt and unhooked my bra. I pulled down his shorts and he found my 'spot', I gasped and I felt him smirk against my neck. He removed my shirt and threw my shirt and bra across the room. He pulled down my pants…and so it goes.

"Should we wake them up?" I heard someone whisper. Last night, was amazing, and it was funny because we were so loud, and no one woke up.

"How didn't we wake up last night if they were getting busy?" I heard someone else.

"Just leave them." I heard one last voice, I could have sworn was Lola's. I heard the door open and close and I turned around to face Logan. I gave him a light kiss on the lips, and didn't expect him to kiss back. I pulled back after a few minutes and leaned into his chest.

"Good morning angel." Logan said and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning satin." I jokingly replied. Logan pouted at this.

"Well, I see how it is. I think you should come to the bad side. It's fun." He replied and laughed.

"Oh really? How is it 'fun'?" I asked.

"Like this." He simply replied and kissed me. His hands roamed everywhere on my body. My hands traveled down to his waist and I felt him draw imaginary circles on my abs and lower back.

"I cant believe they didn't hear us last night. You were so loud." Logan said. I frowned and looked at him.

"Hey, I wasn't the one screaming FUCK every two seconds!!" I shot back. Logan just smiled and pulled me close.

"You're good in bed, so sue me if your an animal in the bedroom." He replied. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Logan's hands went to my inner thighs and he sucked on my neck. He sucked on my 'spot' and my hands raked through his hair.

When all of a sudden…

**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!! I will absolutely TRY to update, but I wont be near a computer 4 a few days, so just bare with me okay? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	10. psycho goes insane

Disclaimer: I do not own...unfortunately

Dana P.O.V

_When all of a sudden..._

I hear a gasp. I turn around to see Coco standing at the door with a butterfinger in her hand. She looked horri-wait, why is Coco in the BOYS dorm? She's the girls DA.

"Dana? Logan? What the-Never mind." She stated and stuffed the butterfinger in her mouth. Gone in a record breaking...3 seconds. She's a pig. She left, and I turned towards Logan. He looked just as shocked as I did.

"Umm...right. Let's get up." I said and got dressed. I wore Logan's white gym shorts with a black tanktop and black and white DC's. I waited for Logan to finish dressing. He walked over and I took a look at him. He wore white gym shorts, a black wife beater, and black and white Nike's.

"We match. Cute." I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"Cute and Sexy. Perfect combo." He responded and chuckled.

"Breakfast my lady?" He said as he stuck his hand out. I giggled and took it.

"Of course." I said as we walked down to the guys lounge. We made it to the breakfast table and sat down. We found the gang looking at us.

"Why do you two match?" Michael asked.

"Ya." Chase followed up.

"Well...I think its adorable, right Zo?" Lola acknowledged.

"Very." Zoey finished and smiled. I heard the bell ring and I made my way over to first period...English. It's actually cool, we just sit there and instant message, the teacher is way too old to see ANYTHING, so we talk.

I sat down and immediately opened my laptop. I saw that only Logan and Michael were on. I was the only one in this class from the gang. I decided to IM Logan. Mike is probably stuck in like math and Mrs. Wilkinson is REALLY strict.

(Bold is Dana, Italics is Logan)

**LaTinAChiCa: Hey babe.**

_PCApimp: Hey hott stuff. Sup?_

**LaTinAChiCa: Nothin, can u hold on a min? Txt message.**

_PCApimp: Sure_

I opened my phone to one of the scariest and creepiest messages of all.

**From: 666-666-666 **

**8:42 AM**

_I would watch what I do, I would watch, wouldnt you? Time is shorter, and my knife is sharper. Just pray I wont hurt you. The blood that will be spilled, and the hearts that will be broken, do not matter to me. Death is a five letter word, and its creeping up shortly._

_-AC_

Okay, now I was officially scared out of my mind. This guy passed psycho a while back. I looked back at my instant messenger.

**LaTinAChiCa: Logan, meet me at my dorm after class, please.**

_PCApimp: Okay, problem?_

**LaTinAChiCa: I'll tell u when u get ther, bye love you.**

_LaTinAChiCA has just signed off at 8:58 AM_

I heard the bell ring and rushed out of class and rushed to my dorm. Making sure nobody would see me skipping class. I opened the door to my dorm room and quickly shut it. I immediately heard a knock and carefully opened it. I pulled Logan inside and shut the door.

"Are you alright D?"

"Logan, No. Look at this message." I replied and showed him the text. His eyes immediately went wide with horror and he held me tight.

"If he hurts you I swear to god I'll kill that son of a bitch." Logan angrily spat and I pulled out of his grip. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Logan, dont cry." I comforted. Logan never cries, but this is serious.

"Dana, I'm scared for you." He harshly stated and sat down on my bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I sat next to him and leaned on the wall.

"Logan, dont worry. Everything is going to be fine. That idiot wont touch me. I'll personally make sure of it." I said and hugged him.

"I know D, I know." He replied. I fell asleep right there my head on his shoulder, him looking down at me with his strong arms wrapped around me.

I woke up and looked around, Logan was next to me...looking down at me.

"Hey, how's your nap?" He stated. We both smiled and I looked up at him.

"Very nice, and comfy since I was in such comfy arms." I replied.

"Good to know that. C'mon, lets go see a movie." He said and pulled me up.

"Logan, its still school hours." I stated.

"Actually, school got out a few hours ago because of a teachers meeting or something. It ended at like 11." He said and stood up.

"Oh, okay." I replied and took his hand. He helped me up and we walked out of Butler hall towards the theater. Suddenly, I was pulled behind a wall, and being held down. Logan came rushing and saw a very frightening sight. A knife, up to my neck. It looked newly sharpened and it was shining. The sun was actually setting pretty fast today so it soon became pitch black. It was about 8 o'clock. I struggled to breath, as I was being held up by my neck, with the knife moving to the side of my neck. I heard screams and felt a sharp pain. I let a final tear fall.

Then it all went black...

**I am sooo sorry this took so long 2 update!! My brother had 2 fix my computer so he wiped out EVERYTHING!! so i'm startin from scratch here. Please review!!! **

**-Talar**


	11. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own...enjoy!

Logan P.O.V

I attacked him, I pinned him under me, I took a quick glance at Dana. She was on the ground, bleeding. I rushed to her, letting the fucker get away. I reached for my phone with one hand while holding her head with another. I dialed 911 and then called the gang. They immediately rushed over and found me crying my eyes out. I swear to god I will kill that son of a bitch, I heard ambulance sirens and saw them rush out here. They put Dana on the stretcher. I rode in the ambulance with her. Holding her hand the whole time. The gang will meet up at the hospital.

"How bad does it look?" I asked. Still crying. I looked at the paramedics.

"She lost a good amount of blood, and her arterie is damaged." I cried and cried.

"Dana, don't worry. I promise we'll get through this. You and me, all the way okay? Please Dana, I just don't wanna lose you, not now...not ever." I finished and wiped my tears, only to have new ones form.

"You really care for your girlfriend don't you?" One of the paramedics asked me. She was a young girl, maybe 20ish.

"She's the best thing thats ever happened to me. I don't know what I'd do without her. You never truly realize what you have until it's gone. When she left for France a few years ago, I was so depressed. I love her with everything I have. I really do." I finished and closed my eyes. I rested my head on the wall and felt the ambulance stop. We were at the hospital. They rushed her into the emergency room. Leaving me in the waiting room, crying more than I've ever cried in my whole life.

"LOGAN!! ARE YOU OKAY?? IS SHE OKAY??? WHAT HAPPENED?!!" I heard Lola scream. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"That jackass Antoine cut her neck. I don't know if she's gonna be okay. All I can do is hope. I just pray thats enough." I said and rubbed my eyes. They were stinging, red, puffy, bloodshot.

"I cant believe this. I really cant." I whispered to myself and leaned back in my chair, letting out a long sigh. I sat in the waiting room with the rest of the gang. You could feel a tension in the air. A, quiet tension, and it just keeps building. I took out my ipod, hoping somehow I could calm down. I put in my headphones an closed my eyes, leaning back in the chair.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart.  
Think about the heroes saving life in the dark.  
Climbing higher through the fire, time was running out.  
Never knowing you were going to be coming down alive...  
But you still came back for me, you were strong and you believed.  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong, believe.  
Think about the chance I never had to say, thank you for giving up your life that day.  
Never fearing, only hearing voices calling out.  
Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring it down alive.  
And you still came back for me,  
you were strong and you believed.  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong, believe  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright_

Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong, believe  
(talking in background)  
Wanna hold my wife when I get home.  
Wanna tell the kids they'll never know  
how much I love to see them smile.  
Wanna make a change right here, right now.  
Wanna live a life like you somehow,  
Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile.  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong, believe  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Be strong, believe

Listening to this soft melody, I let my tears freely fall onto my face, thinking how true this song really was...or I hoped so anyway. I cant take it anymore, its heartbreaking. I sighed and looked at everyones faces, anger, sadness mostly. Tears. Nobody knew how much this hurt, no one. All I can do is have faith, I blame myself for not getting there sooner. I hate myself.

_love  
love will come find you  
just to remind you  
of who you are_

hold on  
it will forsake you  
threaten to break you  
take what you got

everybody laughs  
everybody cries  
sure it could hurt you baby  
but give it a lil try  
see that's the thing about love

friends  
sometimes will blind you  
sneak up behind you  
you cant give enough

then life  
it will embrace you  
totally amaze you  
so you don't give up

everybody laughs  
everybody cries  
sure it could hurt you baby

but give it a lil try  
see that's the thing about love

don't tell me that i'm not the only that's going through it all  
ohhh sometimes i feel like i'm the only that's going through it all  
but its time  
oh its time  
for me to shine  
hey  
its my time  
oh its time  
for me to shine

its my time  
said its my time  
for me to shine  
its my time  
its bout time  
for me to shine

everybody laughs  
everybody cries  
sure it could hurt u baby  
but give it a lil try  
that's the thing about love  
that's the thing about love  
that's the thing about  
that's the thing about love

I listened to every word Alicia Keys sang. Yes I listen to her, she's awesome. I just don't tell anyone because I have a reputation. I saw the doctor approaching and turned my ipod off. We've been sitting here for two-three hours. I was exhausted. We just sat here, a deathining tension hanging in the air.

"Hello everyone, I am Dr. Keeves. May I speak with Dana's family, if they are present." I stood up and walked over, trembling.

"Their not here, b-but I'm her boyfriend." I stuttered. My hands were cold, clammy, trembling. I was sweating and nervous. It was nerve wracking waiting for so long.

"Well, Dana has suffered serious neck injuries. We have fixed them, however she remains quite weak. We will will have have to keep her in the hospital for a week or two." He finished.

"So, she-she's gonna be alright?" I asked. Looking directly at the doctor.

"Yes, she will be quite alright. If one of you wants to go see her, you may. However, one person at a time." He finished and walked off. I jumped like crazy, crying tears of joy. I hugged everyone.

"SHES GONNA BE ALRIGHT YESS!!" I screamed.

"Logan, you better go and see her first." Zoey suggested. I nodded my head and made my way towards room 203. I opened the door and shut it. I walked over to Dana to find her asleep. I pulled a chair up next to her and just watched her.

"Logan?" I heard a very harsh and weak whisper. I saw Dana open her eyes to reveal the beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with.

"Dana. Are you alright?" I softly said. I held her hand and stroked her cheek. She gave me a weak smile. She was as pale as a ghost, but I was happy she was alive.

"I am now that your here. Thank you...so...much...Logan." She weakly stated. I softly kissed her on the lips and looked at her.

"Dana, doctor said they have to keep you here for like two weeks or something. But, your gonna be okay. I promise, I wont let you get hurt again." I finished and saw tears stream down her face. I wiped them away with my thumbs and hugged her.

"Logan, you are the best boyfriend ever." She said and closed her eyes.

_Then the line went flat..._

**OOOOOOOO whats gonna happen????? Okay, this was kinda creepy, but suspenseful. Review to find out whats gonna happen. Thank you everyone who reviews. If you noticed, in this chapter, Logan says "I cant believe this, I really cant." If you read the pre-quel to this, (Hopefully) Then you remember Dana says that same exact line. I didnt even notice that until I re-read this. Thoughts and reviews are appreciated! THANX!**

**-Talar**


	12. Death and a nightmare

Disclaimer: I think you know by now.

Logan P.O.V

_Then the line went flat..._

_I held my breath and watched as her body went limp._

_This WASNT supposed to happen._

_It was only a neck injury._

_The doctors said he would be fine. _

_Bullshit._

"_SOMEONE!! GET IN HERE!!" I screamed. Panic filled my voice. The doctors came in and saw the panic on my face._

"_You have to leave." Nurse said. I gripped Dana's hand and refused. I felt two arms grab me and drag me out. _

_My hand left hers, then all went silent..._

"NO! DANA!" My head sprang up and I saw the whole gang stare at me. I looked around. I was still in the waiting room. So, I was dreaming. She's still alive. I let out a big breath and leaned back, running my hands through my hair.

"Hello, I am Dr. Keeves. Is Dana's family here?" Oh shit. The doctor has the same fuckin name. Oh god I REALLY hope this doesn't end up like my dream.

"They're not here, b-but I'm her cousin." I saw Lola stand up. Michael was holding her.

"Well, Dana is going to be okay, but she is weak. So we'll have to keep her in the hospital for a day or two." He finished and walked off.

"She...going...alright." I had trouble with my words.

"Logan? Are you alright?" Zoey asked me. I cracked a smile.

"SHE'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!!" I yelled and jumped around. I looked at everyone's faces. They were...smiling. Thank god. Gloom and Doom isn't exactly my thing.

"We can go see her. I think Logan should go first." Lola said and looked at me. I smiled the widest I have in a while and nodded. I walked to her room and opened it. I took a seat next to her bed and just watched her. She didn't even have to move. She looked beautiful just sleeping there. I held her hand and she opened those beautiful eyes I fell in love with.

"Hey babe." She weakly said.

"Hey. How ya feelin?" I asked. She gave me a weak smile and tightened the grip on my hand.

"Better. Now that I have you here with me." She replied. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait till you come back to PCA. We can make-out." I jokingly stated. She giggled and looked up at me.

"Very funny Logan. Why stop at making out?" She seductively stated. Sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I see. Babe still got her edge, even when in the hospital. I love it." I said and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'd better go, the rest of the gang wants to see you too." I said and stood up.

"Logan." I heard a weak voice.

"Yea?"

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Dana." I said and walked out.

(Still Logan's P.O.V)

We went back to PCA after everyone visited her. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. Antoine. That son of a bitch is the reason for everything. I HATE HIM! I have to deal with him. I got up and walked to the courts.

I stopped short.

"I DONT THINK SO!" I tackled Antoine to the ground, wrestling the gun out of his hands. I stood up and saw him tremble as he barely got to his feet.

"Logan, don't" I heard him say.

"Your funny you know that? You put Dana in the hospital, make everyone's life a living hell here, and still expect me not to try and hurt you? Like I said. Funny Charles." I finished and shot him. I saw him go down, blood everywhere. The court lights were shining brightly since it was dark out. I walked over and saw him. Dead as he'll ever be.

"Dont mess. Screw up." I harshly whispered and dropped the gun next to him.

I dont know how, and I dont know who did it. But I heard police sirens around me. I dont know who called the cops. But I felt the cold metal clamp around my wrists. I struggled against the officer. He just threw me into the back seat. A half hour later...

I was in a cold cell, looking at a bare wall. Thinking.

How could I screw this up? All I wanted to do was to be with Dana. Now this. I cant believe it.

Dana P.O.V

I'm so happy Logan came and saw me today. Well, he had to go, but it's the thought that counts. I just hope he doesnt get into any trouble and fuck up like last time. Well...when he killed Pierre, no one saw him, so technically. He didn't fuck up.

Logan P.O.V

I felt something in my pocket. I fidgeted until I got it. I read it...and re-read it.

_I knew you were going to kill me. So I took the liberty of calling the cops before hand. I hope you enjoy your life as a convict Logan. Death is long and life is short. Don't breathe just hold it. I dont know whats going on, but all I see is black. And its all because of you._

_-AC_

Fucker was smart.

_I just hope I DONT become a convict. But hoping doesnt always get you want you want now does it?_

**Intense chapter. I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


	13. Jail and EXECUTION?

Disclaimer: You know...

Logan P.O.V

_I just hope I DONT become a convict. But hoping doesn't always get you want you want now does it?_

"I-I can't fuckin do this anymore." I cried and put my head in my hands. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't cry. What I did was a good thing. If I didn't kill him, he-he would've killed Dana. I-I-I wouldn't want to believe it. I would eventually go crazy. I love her so much...it would tear me to shreds if that ever happened. Thank god I took care of him. I...I just hope it was enough.

_Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things gonna be  
Cos the time here it passes so slow  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
Find somebody to learn  
Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
It's hard to find angels in hell_

I just can't believe I actually killed someone...again. I could be in jail for god knows how long, I just hope I'm not.__

Flying alone I  
Feel like I don't belong and I,  
Can't tell right from the wrong, why,  
Have I been here so long

In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live

Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have

_And you can't see the sky here tonight  
__So I guess I can't make my way back_

I keep asking myself...what would happen if I actually DID lose her? I know I would go crazy but..It would kill me. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I really wouldn't be able to.__

What if I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now...

In a city of devils we live  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
In a city of...

I don't belong  
Don't belong  
I've been here too long  
Too long 

I looked around, this place was nasty. It reeked of sweat and some nasty shit. I looked at the cold metal cuffs surrounding my once free wrists. Once a free person, now a captive inmate. I guess freedom is a privilege. I just wish I still had that privilege...

Dana P.O.V

I took a deep breath in and went into deep thought...what happened to Logan?

I saw the gang arrive and questioned their sad faces.

"Are you guys alright?" I sincerely asked. Chase shook his head no and looked at the ground.

I saw tears flowing from Zoey's and Lola's eyes. Chase had red eyes and Mike...Mike...Mike looked so red. He was tearing but mad at the same time.

"Dana...It's Logan." Zoey slowly responded. Logan?

"What about Logan?" I asked. Nervousness obvious in my voice.

"Last we heard, he killed Antoine..." Lola replied. Isn't that a good thing? What's going on?

"Uh...isn't that a good thing guys?" I asked, something wanted me to be deathly afraid of the answer.

"Ya, but...he's in jail. The thing is Dana...even though California doesn't have the death penalty...their gonna execute Logan because...because..." Zoey couldn't finish. I felt the color drain from my face. I looked at the boys...silent and crying.

"Wh-Wh...WHY?!! TELL ME!" I lost it.

"Because...Antoine was the second person he killed. Even though there are a lot of murders in jail...their gonna execute him because they want to make sure it doesn't get 'out of hand' I'm so sorry Dana." Chase softly whispered. I felt wet tears stain my face. I felt my hands get clammy and my skin felt cold.

"Ex-Ex..Execute." I stuttered. _Execute. Execute. Execute. _ I kept repeating that word in my head.

"N-No. It can't be. THEY CAN'T!" I screamed. I clenched my fists, not bothering to wipe the new tears staining my already wet face.

"Were sorry Dana. Out of all of us, it hurts you the most. You love him. A lot more than any of us thought was possible." Mike finally spoke up.

"Its not fair! THEY CANT...THEY...NO!" I struggled to find my voice. I couldn't speak. I was so taken back, I felt like my heart was going to stop. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Please...Someone tell me this isn't real." I said as I leaned back in my hospital bed. Silence.

"TELL ME!! IT ISN'T REAL!! ZOEY?!!" I hollered and looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I wish. I'm sorry Dana." She replied.

"I...just...guys...I need time to myself." I softly said. They slowly walked out and left me with my thoughts.

They can't really do that...can they?

**When I read this chapter over, I actually almost cried. And I wrote it! Anyway, don't kill me for the execution thing. Just review and find out what Dana's gonna try to do to help.**

**-Talar**


	14. talk with Logan, and Lola

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101

Dana P.O.V

_They can't really do that...can they?_

This can't be happening. The doctor walked in and broke my trance.

"Ms. Cruz. You may leave." He handed me my clothes and unhooked the machines. I thanked him and got dressed. I walked out and rushed to the gang.

"We have to go!" I screamed. They gave me questioning looks.

"I'M NOT LETTING THEM KILL LOGAN!" I yelled and ran out of the hospital. I must have ran about 5 miles until I reached the police station. Thank god I'm athletic.

I rushed in and caught my breath.

"Hello." The police officer greeted me.

"Hi, ummm…can I see someone?" I asked.

"Yes…may I ask who?"

"Logan Reese." I replied. His face dropped a little.

"Wait here." He told me. Some guy led me to a small room with two chairs. I sat in one. A few minutes later I saw Logan walk in. He looked horrible. The officer shut the door and Logan lifted his head up.

"Dana." His face lit up and he hugged me. We sat down and I held his hands.

"Logan. I-I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry." He smiled at me.

"Trust me. I'm not." He said and kissed me. Gently, but with so much passion. Love. He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

"I love you Dana."

"I love you too Logan." Just as I finished an officer pulled Logan out. Saying visitation hours are over.

I was going to take a walk. 15 miles back to PCA. I don't mind. I had my iPod with me. I turned it on and put it on shuffle.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown

And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

Boys like Girls ringed in my head. I sighed and noticed I was near PCA. I jogged most of the time. I shut my iPod off and walked into PCA. I went to the lounge and found the gang sitting there.

"Ummm…hi?" I greeted and sat down.

"We took a taxi." Mike said. I nodded my head.

"You go to see Logan?" Chase asked.

"Yea. I'm…I'm gonna help him get out. He's not gonna die. No…just…." I couldn't finish. The thought of losing Logan scared me. A lot. I sighed and rested my head back.

"At least Antoine's gone…right?" Lola tried to cheer me up. I looked at her. Giving her a week smile.

"Come on chica. Let's talk in the dorm." She said and pulled me up. Once we got there She shut the door and made sure it was locked.

"¿muchacha, dígame ... whats continuando?" She said. Why does she want to know what's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me.

"Nada. Lola déjeme en paz." I finished. I told her to leave me alone. See, me and my cousin speak Spanish most of the time.

"¿soy la familia ... es ello sobre Logan?" She replied. I sighed. Just because she's family. Man…

"el pensado pérdida de él ... esto hace daño a Lola. Esto realmente hace." She gave me a confused look. I'm much more advanced than her.

"The thought of losing him…it hurts Lola. It really does." Her facial expression changed. She understood. Thank god.

"It's alright Dana. I know you. usted le ayudará sé que usted va a." Translation: You'll help him, I know you will. I smiled weakly and walked down to the lounge. I heard Lola screaming behind me.

"¡¡ESPERE!! ¡¿ESTAMOS CLAROS?!" I smiled and sat down. Lola came down immediately after.

"Si. Don't worry Lola." I said. I looked at the gang. Confused looks were everywhere.

"We have our conversations in Spanish. It's easier." I clarified.

"Oh...okay then." Mike said. I smiled and went back into thought.

I WILL help him…right?

**I added some spanish in there, to put some impact on her cultural backround. Not many people do that. It's basically Lola asking if anythings wrong. Dana says no, Lola gets nosy and asks if its about logan. REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	15. last love

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_I WILL help him…right?_

I sighed and closed my eyes. He's not going to die. He...no. I walked out of the lounge and walked around the PCA campus for about two hours. I went down to the beach, and looked out at the sunset. It was so beautiful. Then, I started to remember...

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting on the beach, gazing at the sunset, when I felt someone sit down next to me. _

"_Hey babe." He greeted. I turned to him and shot him a death glare...and he looked pretty damn scared to me._

"_What do you want Reese?" I bitterly asked. He was so goddamn annoying. I come here to be BY MYSELF and think. He comes along an ruins it, UGH!_

"_You." He answered. I scoffed and he leaned closer to me. Our faces were literally an inch apart._

"_Get away." I coldly stated. _

"_No." He huskily whispered in my ear. I gave him a cold look and he smirked. I was confused, but I didn't show it. _

"_Close your eyes, then I'll leave you alone." He said. I rolled my eyes but agreed. I closed them, and the next thing I knew, I was soaking wet, sitting in the ocean._

"_REESE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed and ran after him. He laughed and started to run. I was faster though. I tackled him to the ground and pulled him by his shirt collar. I dragged him and pushed him into the water. I Laughed once he saw that his hair was wet._

"_CRUZ!" He laughed and tackled me in the water with him. _

_(End flashback)_

That was one of my favorite memories with him. This of course being before we were together. I decided sitting here was just going to waste my time. I got up and immediately got an idea. I ran back to the dorm as fast as possible to find Zoey and Lola sitting there reading or something. I shut the door and leaned on it.

"Dana? Are you alright?" Lola asked.

"YES! Okay, listen. I figured out a way to get Logan out !" I screamed.

Logan P.O.V

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day I say goodbye...forever. I started to cry and rested my head against the cold, uninviting bricks. I heard screams, and shouts of people getting beaten, or dying. I kept crying, not bothering to wipe anything from my face. They gave me my own cell, because it was the only one that I could actually move in. If I live, I promise to be a better person. I...I really do.

Everything was quiet, and dark. I heard someone whispering and I saw my window bars come off. Apparently someone used a blowtorch. I silently creeped over and looked at everyone.

"Dana?! What are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"Come on Logan. I'll explain back at PCA." She answered. Nothing more needed to be said. I climbed out of my cell and ran. Ran all the way back.

"Your case is clean Logan. They said you did it in self-defense. They wouldn't let you out...so I did." Dana said once we got to PCA.

"Thank you Dana. So...wanna make out?" I smirked and winked.

"Why not?" She said and kissed me. I love her. Nothing in this world or the next will ever change that. Nothing.

**IT'S DONE!! It took awhile but it's finished!! PLEASE REVIEW! Check out Jealousy, Anger, and Love!! That story is coming along really great! Thanx 4 everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!**

**-Talar**


End file.
